


Runaway

by Webtrinsic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guilty Tony, Identity Reveal, M/M, Papa Steve, Runaway, Superfamily (Marvel), Worried Steve Rogers, Worried Tony Stark, dad tony, son peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: "Strolling through the city streets, Peter lifted his hood walking as far away from the tower as he could. He knew which traffic cameras were out-of-order. Making his escape easier. He removed his hoodie, trashing it in the nearest dumpster, they'd have the footage of him leaving he couldn't risk wearing it. "





	Runaway

Strolling through the city streets, Peter lifted his hood walking as far away from the tower as he could. He knew which traffic cameras were out-of-order. Making his escape easier. He removed his hoodie, trashing it in the nearest dumpster, they'd have the footage of him leaving he couldn't risk wearing it.  

He knew his parent's would be devastated, but he couldn't make himself stop. Running away hadn't crossed his mind ever until yesterday morning, during dinner the news played behind them, talking about him. Spider-Man. To which his dad replied negatively.

"I'm sure the kid has good intentions, but leave it to us. He's a kid, what if it get's himself killed? We're gonna have to clean up his body from the pavement," Tony argued, rolling his eyes.

"I'm sure his webs will catch him," Steve hums, flipping through his book. Tipping his head down, Peter ate his meal.

"Peter what do you think about Spider-Man?" Tony asked, looking for someone to back him up. Peter's throat went dry, but he had to defend himself.

"I think he's New York's hero," He said simply, because that's what he's been told. That's the thought that made him feel good.

"You seriously think he's a hero?" Tony asked shell-shocked, and it shot anger through Peter. 

"Okay, what qualifies you as a hero, and not him?" Peter asked surprisingly calm. It made Tony's eyes widen, Steve put down his book. Steve wanted to know the answer, and how Tony would react to such a challenge. The air became tense, Peter didn't wait for an answer and brought his dishes to the kitchen. 

Steve still looked at Tony, expecting an answer he wouldn't get. Of course Steve knew that too. Tony still made no comment. Peter didn't bother saying goodnight before hiding himself in his room.

He slept the night away, waking early in the morning. Packing some stuff in his backpack including his suit, before heading out.

He didn't know where he was going, but it'd be far. He knew it was his job to protect New York, but he'd prove his father wrong. By leaving New York. He'd return eventually to save the day, but now was the best time for him to get away and train. Become stronger.

Maybe he'd do what he's always needed to do, find out who he was. Spider-Man or Peter Parker, maybe even realize they were the same. He walked until his feet felt as if they'd fall off. The sun had long since set, the city's nightlife roared in a bustle of cars. Peter smirked in realization, he could hitch a cab.

Hailing one, Peter slid into the grimy seat. It reeked of greasy pizza, and cigarettes. 

"Where can I take you kid?" 

"How far can you go?" Peter asked, the guy chuckled. 

"I can take you to the state limit, runaway?" The guy chuckled, but gave a sympathetic glare through the review mirror.

"That's great, and yea. I'm just looking to prove myself," Peter admitted, as they pulled through the city's traffic.

"Yea I get it, you're not the first kid I've helped run away. Especially in this big city," The driver explained, Peter could see the tower in the distance, could see the Iron-Man suit flying back towards it holding something, while another who he recognized was Rhodey emerged before both flew back out on patrol. The object his father was holding bundled in his arms. His jacket. 

A familiar sound revved the streets, motorcycles, both his father's and Aunt Nat's. 

"The Avenger's sure seem worried, never seen a patrol like this," The driver commented, driving away from it all. A wooshgoing overhead, Sam flying in search.

"Must have lost something," Peter murmured, looking back to see his father patrolling the skies. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Suddenly he regret's leaving, but they're already driving away and he couldn't possibly go back now. He's already gone so far.

After some time the car stopped, "Here's as far as I can take you kid, that'll be 78$." Peter pulled out his wallet, handing the man the cash. Before waving goodbye. Peter honestly had no idea where to go from here, so when the cars came flooding by he stuck out his thumb. 

He'd been picked up, dropped off, picked up, dropped off. He'd stayed with the same family for days as they drove to texas. Peter longed to see his father's, wondered how they were holding up. If they were still looking for him, if the city was alright without him.

They let him off in Houston, where he managed to get an airplane ticket to California. Peter reclined comfortably in the chair, staring out the window as they flew. The plane would be landing in L.A, he'd taken a lot of money from dad but for once he didn't care about the repercussions. He'd get an apartment, no he wasn't quite old enough for that. But a hotel room would work, of course he'd be getting Disneyland ticket's too. 

Departing from the airplanes terminal, Peter froze, low and behold Agent Coulson stared at him.

"Don't worry no one knows," He assured, wrapping an arm around Peter.

"How?" Peter asked, frightened.

"Lucky accident, had a project in Houston. Saw you and got a different flight, figured you had a good reason for running." Coulson explained. No, he couldn't tell him he was Spider-Man. They'd do test on him, possibly even lock him away.

"You wouldn't understand," Peter whimpered, his stomach growling.

"Maybe you can try explaining over some lunch," Phil prompted. Leading them into a sandwich shop. Peter nodded, ordering his food. Phil ushered him to find a table, and Peter realized he could run now. But this was Coulson, he could just call his parent's.

His drink nearly crushed in his hand, so he set it down at an empty table in the corner away from the other patrons. He knew how Phil felt when his back was to a door, so he situated himself so Phil could see the door if need be. Phil sat with a smile, handing him his order.

"Thank you," Peter nodded.

"You're welcome," Phil stated, picking away the wrapping paper before eating. He made no move to start the conversation, leaving Peter a fidgety mess. So he blurted it out fast," I'm Spider-Man, dad doesn't like Spider-Man. I needed to prove to myself and him I could do it."

Phil wasn't surprised, "I believe it, you know you could have come to me sooner."

"I didn't really come to you, you found me. Which scares me, what will SHIELD do to me now that you know? Lock me away, experiment? Take my power's away? I won't let that happen Uncle Phil," Peter huffed, finding it harder to breathe. Phil nudged over his water, instructing him to breathe and take some sips.

"Don't worry Peter, nothing's going to happen to you. Not if I have any say in the matter, and I always do." Phil smiled, "Anyways, you'd most likely be under Tony's command, rather than SHIELD's."

"What if he tries to fix me too?" Peter asked, looking up at Phil with worried and wounded eyes. Phil remember's seeing those eyes when Peter was little, well Peter was still young. It made his heart hurt, they'd all come to love Peter. It hurt to see him so concerned, his very self on the verge of being taken from him.

"Did you now just realize, you're the same person. That's why it scares you to have your abilities taken away?" Phil questioned, knowing that was what was eating away at the boy. He may try to distinguish the two but they have the very same soul, very same heart. And that is why he'll protect it whether it meant death or running away.

The boy's eyes widened in realization, causing Phil to smile. He'd finally come to terms that Peter was Spider-Man.

"Thank you," Peter whispered. Phil nodded, "Now eat, you need it."

Peter did as told, wondering what was to come at the end of his meal. Maybe just maybe he could get Phil to take him to Disneyland to help him mentally prepare to face his father's.

"Phil? Um could we go to Disneyland? And um when I do tell my parent's could you come with me. I don't think I can do this on my own."

"Yea, we can do that." Phil nodded, "I'll tell them I found you on the way back then?"

Peter nodded, surprised Phil was allowing this. But he'd never been more grateful.

"You're the only one who knows," Peter whispered, as the cleared the table.

"Well I'm honored, now Disneyland. I've always enjoyed Big Thunder," Phil informed, leading the two out. 

"Indiana Jones has always been my favorite," Peter admitted.

Phil nodded, he could take a few day's off. For Peter's sake. It was fun, and he hadn't spent time with Peter since he was a kid.

In the hotel room, Peter showed him his power's. Crawling on the ceiling, and his reflexes. They rested, before waking early to head off to their flight, Peter shuffled into Phil's side as Phil called his parent's.

"Hello Steve, I'd like to inform you I have Peter with me and we're headed back to the tower, we'll be there in a few hours,"

Garbled voices sounded from the phone. 

"Yes he's fine. No, no nothing's wrong. California. Yeah he's quite a ways from home. Not at the moment. Goodbye," Phil commented, before hanging up the phone. 

"They didn't want to speak to me?" Peter asked hesitantly.

"I told them not at the moment, I didn't think you were ready," Phil explained. Peter nodded, knowing he was right.  They boarded the flight, Peter's head falling to Phil's shoulder as he slept. Phil took a photo, setting it as his home screen. He leaned back, going through his emails on his tablet.

When they landed he expected Tony and Steve to be waiting, but of course they didn't know what flight or when they'd arrive. Peter sleepily followed, holding onto Phil's sleeve as they rustled through the airport and out to the city streets. Phil had called a car, Peter now was more alert. His body shaking, he'd have to tell them. Tell them why he ran, looking around the city seemed alright. He'd learned in Spider-Man's place the rest of the Avenger's drowned themselves in helping the city.

As they pulled up to the tower, Happy opening the door's, "It's good to see you kid." Pepper strolled up from behind Happy, pulling him into his arm's. Peter hugged back, purring at her hand's raking through his hair. Heat radiated from her, and it was a nice contrast from the cool air.

"Nice seeing you too," Peter whispered, earning a clap on the back from Happy. They started leading him inside, but Peter turned looking back for Coulson. Coulson sped up, putting his hand on Peter's shoulder in reassurance. Both Pepper and Happy looked on, as they entered the elevator. Pepper was still mostly wrapped around Peter's side, rubbing his arm in reassurance. 

"It's nice to have you back Master Peter," FRIDAY the AI announced in a warm tone, Peter smiled shyly. The elevator dinged, and Peter shuffled back, hiding behind Coulson. Happy and Pepper stepped in, Coulson and Peter not far behind. 

"Peter!" the Avenger's called, walking over to the elevator to meet them. Peter gulped, holding onto the back of Coulson's suit. Coulson raised a brow, both Tony and Steve stopped heartbroken.

"You can tell them," Peter whispered. Phil nodded, Peter really couldn't do it.

"Well Peter's Spider-Man, and he had to run off in a journey of self-discovery. Now before you say anything, what Peter has cannot be fixed, his power's wont be taken. SHIELD is not alway's the best with these things, so I'll be keeping that secret. Spider-Man will act under Iron-Man," Phil rocked on his heels as he explained, Peter trembling behind him. 

Steve rushed passed them, pulling Peter into his arms. Tony was frozen in place. Both Clint, Nat, Bruce, and Sam looked on, as Steve cried into his son's hair. 

"Hell ya!" Clint hollered, as Peter clung to his father. His vertebrates had popped at the force of the hug, but it felt good. Burying his face in the soldier's shoulder did too.

"Glad I'm not the only Spider," Nat winked, and Peter smiled fondly. Sam sauntered over, patting Peter on the back.

"You're getting some damn good breakfast tomorrow," Peter nodded, Sam always cooked the best food. Bruce was the only one that seemed to notice Tony's standstill.

"Tony?"

That was his breaking point, Tony fell to his knees. Sobbing. Steve let go of Peter, shuffling over to help Tony. Peter trembled, falling aswell, before crawling over to Tony. 

As soon as Peter came close, Tony had tackled him into a hug, Peter nuzzled back, holding to his father tightly. The other's took this as a sign to step away, letting the little family situate themselves. Steve pulled the two into his arms, the three of them crying.

"This is my fault," Tony sobbed, "I'm sorry baby, I'm so so sorry."

"No daddy, this was my fault. I should have told you sooner, I was so scared. And you were so disappointed, I... I just...." Peter wailed, as his hair was peppered with kisses.

"Phil said you're under my jurisdiction, god Peter we're going to train you harder than anything." Tony gasped, holding Peter painfully close.

"Please," Peter nodded, hugging his father's close.

"I love you guys," Peter sobbed.

"We love you too Peter," Steve assured, holding his boy's tight.


End file.
